Best Friend
by ShelbyPLavender
Summary: "We're in this together whether you like it or not. We both lost our best friend to the Wild Hunt. Now it's time to get him back. Together." Riley Sims hates Scott McCall with a passion. But he may be her only hope to get her best friend Stiles back. And no matter what Lydia says, she is not in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Riley called Stiles for the third time, letting the ringtone play out. When he didn't answer, Riley jumped on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon lulled her into a state of peace, something that she hadn't done since she found out about what lurks in the dark.

Riley bit her lip and stared at the ceiling, in deep thought. Stiles has been frustrated lately because the supernatural had suddenly decided to take a break. He's been driving Scott and the Sheriff crazy, and while Riley didn't care at all about Scott, the Sheriff was another matter.

He took her in when her parents got too much and that was something she could never repay him back before. They were strict and cruel, demanding all A's no matter what. When she was in third grade, Riley got a terrible stomach virus that made her sick for a couple days. Her parents still sent her to school, only for the nurse to send her right back home. She'd never seen them so mad before.

Sheriff Stilinski saw what was going on thankfully and told her parents that he had a son around her age that would love to play with Riley.

That was how she met Stiles, her first friend. Her best friend. He hung out with her and laughed at all her jokes. Stiles made her forget her shitty life and in return she did the same. So, when she went to school one day and saw Stiles talking to a Hispanic boy instead of her, well, she got jealous. Apparently, he had gone on a small family trip with his mom and just came back in town. Stiles and him were best friends, closer than Stiles and her ever were.

And since then, she decided that she didn't really like Scott. And yes, it may be childish that she still didn't like him in Senior year, but it made sense to her. Scott believed that you didn't have to get your hands dirty every once in a while. Riley disagreed. Yes, there are other solutions. But there's always going to be that situation where there is no way out.

Riley experienced hers when she was thirteen.

 _God, she could remember that day like it had just happened five minutes ago. She'd been alone at home doing homework, when the front door slammed shut. Curious and scared, she walked downstairs with a baseball bat in her hands, eyes flickering around as if she were a scared animal, her hands sweating so much that the wooden bat almost slipped through her fingers, and her glasses hanging off the very end of her nose grandma style._

 _She walked in her living room, expecting an intruder, when she saw her father. She let down her guard for a fraction of a second, before seeing her dad's Cheshire cat grin painted across his face, terrifyingly ominous looking, and raised the bat back up. Her arms tensed, ready to swing at a moment's notice. Riley's dad took a step forward, arms raised as if expecting a hug._

 _"_ _Put the bat down, Riley. You don't wanna hurt yourself, right?" he stalked forward, his eyes fixated on Riley._

 _"_ _N-no," she stuttered, backing up only to hit the wall._

 _Her dad leaped forward and Riley tried to swing the baseball bat, but it hit the wall and a loud crash echoed across the room. He grabbed her arm harshly, making her scream._

 _"_ _Now, you listen to me you ungrateful piece of shit!" he threw her against the wall, making Riley's head snap back against the plaster._

 _Her head was dizzy and black spots danced across her vision. Riley felt scorching hot tears burn their way down her cheeks and puddle onto her faded clothing. "Dad, stop! Dad, please stop!" she yelled, only to get screamed at._

 _"_ _I'll stop when you apologize!"_

 _Riley raised her head up slowly, "apologize for w-what?"_

 _He lowered his head down and spoke in her face, making her gag from his alcohol covered breath, "for being born."_

 _Riley's heart hitched and her eyes pooled with tears. When she didn't answer immediately, her father shook her shoulders, making her cry out in pain._

 _"_ _Apologize!" he roared._

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" Riley cried out in small heartbreaking hiccups. "I'm sorry for being b-born."_

 _He stepped back, "there. That wasn't so hard."_

 _Riley's father turned around and sat down on the couch. She watched him with wide eyes._

 _"_ _Wanna watch the game with me?" he asked, a bright grin decorating his face._

 _Too afraid to say no, she sat down. The rest of the hour was spent watching the game in silence, apart from her dad's cheers every time his team scored a touchdown. Around midnight, barely able to hold off sleep any longer, Riley felt her eyelids close._

 _She awoke to the sound of a zipper opening. Fully aware of what was about to happen if she didn't react immediately, she jumped up and ran upstairs. The outraged scream that her father released barely made it to her ears, too focused on trying to get help._

 _Riley sprinted to her room at the end of the hallway, slamming it shut. The loud thuds from the staircase turned into gunshots in her mind. Her hands barely managed to lock the door before the Devil barreled into the wood. She ran for her phone and hurriedly unlocked it. Terror filled her lungs instead of oxygen, making it hard to breathe. She pressed the numbers that had been engraved into her mind since birth and shakily raised it to her ear. Riley dashed for the closet and hid behind her clothes._

 _"_ _What's your emergency?"_

 _Another bang!_

 _"_ _M-my dad's try-trying to r-rape me. P-please help me," she cried, trembling horribly when she noticed the lack of sound._

 _"_ _He's he-here."_

 _A hand grabbed her leg and pulled her out, making her release the most terrifying high pitched scream the operator had ever heard._

Riley snapped herself out of it. What was the point remembering the past? The future's all that mattered.

She was too ignorant at the time to know that the past and the future were always intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the hell were you two thinking?"

"I tried to stop them," Riley says, shrugging.

"We were just trying to help," Scott says, frowning at Riley.

The Sheriff sighs, eyes quickly glancing over his son making sure he's okay. "How about you try to explain to me what the hell happened here?"

Riley snorts and nudges Stiles with her shoulder. He sends her a soft glare, one that Scott and the Sheriff both notice, before scratching his nose and explaining. "Right, well, we were trying to gently persuade him to pull over—."

"Yeah…" Scott murmurs.

The Sheriff looks at his son in disbelief, quickly sending a look to Riley that said, "Do you believe this?"

He stares at the two troublemakers, deciding to ignore Riley at the moment. The girl never did anything, just tagged along.

"He was getting away," Scott explained.

"Sure, he was, Scotty," Riley snorted.

Stiles glanced between the two nervously. The Sheriff nodded his head. "He got away."

Riley sighed and walked away, muttering something about teenage boys. While Stiles tried to convince his dad that the man Scott had just terrified was a criminal mastermind, Scott stared at Riley. She was leaning against the ambulance with one leg propped up behind her against the car. She blew away a stray piece of hair before tucking it in behind her ear. Scott didn't even realize he was staring until Sheriff Stilinski walked away, Stiles in tow.

"You wanna guess what the stolen merchandise is?" He opened the backdoor, tanks of helium.

Riley bust out laughing, agitating Stiles who narrowed his eyes at her. Scott sighed and ran his hand across his face.

On the ride home, with Scott and Stiles in the front and Riley in the back, they talked about their mistake ridden adventure.

"This could be a good thing," Scott suggested. He had to drive the car since Stiles had injured his arm.

"What?" Riley rebutted. "That we saved kids from having balloons and clowns at their birthday parties?"

To her surprise, Scott chuckled. His chuckle threw Riley off a bit, making her realize that his laugh was pretty hot. Now that she was on this track, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the tattoo on his forearm. Riley snapped out of it when she remembered about that wolves can sense emotions.

This made her think, what was her emotion right now?

"No, I mean, maybe they don't need us anymore," Scott suggested, eyes carefully on the road.

Stiles, stubborn as ever, replied, "okay well, they need us. They just don't know it."

Sensing another brotherly argument between sarcasm in the flesh and a living puppy, Riley watched the green blurs that slowly formed into trees before stretching out, like the green goo she used to play with as a child.

"We're all going off to college soon. So, Beacon Hills is gonna have to survive without us."

"Beacon Hills will burn to the ground without us."

"Have a little faith," Riley awkwardly patted his shoulder before going back to her refuge that is the backseat.

Ignoring her, Scott replied, "Stiles, they don't need us."

Stiles swallowed and looked away, only for his cell phone to vibrate. He looked at the small electronic device before throwing it upwards for both Scott and Riley to see. The word DAD lay on the screen and Riley groaned.

"They need us!"

A boy sat in the chair, hands tightly pressed together. He screamed fear and Riley's heart panged for him. The Sheriff walked in and crouched before the boy, making the teenager glance up.

"Alex, you know we're having trouble locating your parents. And since you can't remember anything, we have a method, an unusual method that might help you remember. But I need you to be okay with it. I also need you to know that it's probably gonna hurt."

Alex pursed his lips, "I don't care. I just want to find my mom and dad."

Riley felt as if she was in that same chair again, going through the same thing as this poor child. He was too young to lose his parents. She looked up and saw Stiles staring at Alex with the same look. His honey colored eyes seemed to be in another place, living another memory. Scott had this fierce look of determination.

The Sheriff closed all the blinds and the door. Scott crouched just like the Sheriff had done before. Behind him, Stiles stood behind with his arms crossed, licking his lips now and then from anxiety. Sitting on the couch, Riley sat on the couch, watching with minimal interest.

"You ready?" Scott asked, smiling softly at the kid.

"It's not too late to back down," Riley informed, glancing at her nails with a disgusted air.

When the boy nodded, Scott snapped his claws open and punctured the boy's neck, making Alex shudder forward. Riley flinched from the sudden movement, wishing she could help him. Noticing this, Stiles sat next to her and patted her back softly.

"You okay?" he murmured.

Riley nodded, "fine. It's just bad memories."

Stiles was the only person other than a few police officers and the Sheriff that knew about her family. Scott didn't even know. So, he inhaled sharply and accidently dug his nails too deep into her back, but quickly stopped when he noticed her sharp inhale.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay."

Suddenly, Scott jumped back. Stiles shot up from the couch and immediately questioned him. "What'd you see?"

"I saw a guy on a horse."

"Oh my god," Riley rubbed her face in frustration. "What is this? New York?"

Stiles scrunched her face, "horse?"

"He had a gun."  
"There was a man on a horse with a gun? So, he was a cowboy?" Riley asked.

Ignoring her like always, the Sheriff responded, "okay, a guy with a gun. That sounds like my department, not yours."

"What about his parents? What happened to them?" Stiles asks stubbornly.

"I don't know. That's all I remember. But, I got this feeling," Scott tries to explain.

"What kind of feeling?" Sheriff Stilinski asks.

"They're coming back," Alex looks up, pupils wide with utter terror. "They're coming back for me."

"Damn," was all Riley could say.

Riley couldn't go with them to check out the car unfortunately. By unfortunately, she meant that she _really_ didn't want to go.

Riley wasn't supposed to find out about the supernatural. She found out when Liam accidently shifted in front of her, making her immediately punch him in the face and scream. Scott and Stiles originally tried to convince her that she was crazy, until Riley held a baseball bat to both of their faces, fully capable of swinging. She was then introduced to werewolves, kitsunes, and banshees.

Riley found that Lydia was a great person to have as a friend. The two weren't extremely close, but talked to each other enough on a daily basis where they both considered the other as a companion. Stiles obviously loved Lydia, and even though Lydia probably didn't know it, she loved him too. Stiles had told her all about their locker room kiss, all though he won't tell her why they were in the locker room in the first place.

Malia was blunt and brutally honest, something that Riley appreciated. Nowadays, an honest answer is just as rare as a hundred-dollar bill. The two don't talk much, but they're somewhat friendly toward each other.

Liam and Hayden were both scared of her, or that was at least what Stiles told her. Mason and Corey both thought she was badass—for good reason. Riley had been taking self—defense classes since the incident with her father and she was pretty damn fit because of it too.

Kira was a sweet cinnamon roll that could melt Riley's edge off with just a look. The two were close friends and Riley was heartbroken when she had to go to the Skinwalkers, but she understood.

And Scott…well, Scott was something. Riley didn't even have a logical reason for not liking him, it was just something about him that made her go insane. With one look, she wanted to strangle and hug him at the same time. But ever since her father, she couldn't afford getting close. Riley had the bad habit of pushing people away and it usually works. But Stiles and Kira both wormed their way in her heart without her permission. The rest of the pack she kept arm's length away from her, too scared to get close.

But Scott didn't let that deter him; he kept being nice to her and laughing at all her jokes. He didn't judge, nor push her. Everything he did made this small warm feeling grow a bit bigger. Every smile and laugh made one more golden butterfly launch off from her stomach to her heart. And the worst part about it was that she didn't know _why_ she felt that way. Riley always assumed that she hated Scott McCall. That has always been a fact.

Or had it?

The next day, the pack was sitting outside eating lunch. Riley read her book with one eye arched, completely dissolving into the main character's story.

Malia was getting her photo taken for the yearbook, giving semi-awkward smiles. Right when the girl pressed the button, Stiles ran up and accidently photo bombed. Stifling a giggle, Riley dug her nose all the way to the spine of the book, her doe eyes excitedly watching the humorous interaction.

She didn't notice the way Scott glanced at her. The way Scott smiled at the beautiful girl who didn't know she was one of the most gorgeous girls at school. He looked at her the way Stiles looked at Lydia.

She was his Lydia.

Except, instead of being ignored, he was shunned and hated for years. Only Stiles knew about his crush on her and he made a solemn vow that he wouldn't tell anybody. After Allison, he remembered thinking that he'd never find love again. But when Riley found out about the supernatural and yelled at them for not telling her, he realized that instead of being mad like he had been for years, he was happy. Happy that he got Riley's attention.

He suddenly knew how Stiles felt all those years.

Scott tried to get his mind off her, dated Kira for a while. But while Kira, was well, Kira, she wasn't _Riley_. Riley made the most adorable faces when she thought nobody was looking, but when you were looking, she would glare at you with her piercing daggers. Riley hated bullies and always stuck up for the underdog, something that got her in a lot of fights. Riley knew how to fight and wasn't afraid to defend herself. Riley was perfect in Scott's mind. But she didn't like him, so she was unreachable.

When said girl looked up and noticed him looking, instead of killing him in her mind, she smiled sweetly at him. Blinking, Scott stared at the girl in shock before grinning so big his jaw popped.

Maybe there was hope after all.

I know I didn't finish the first episode, but that's because my laptop died and I had no other way of watching it. So, I tried to make up for it with the Scott scene. I apologize in advance if you get confused from the sudden POV changes, it's just how I write. I would also like to warn right now that there may be some alarming things later in the story. As you already know, her father was very abusive. I'll try to not go too much into detail, but I'm advising you that if that's not your thing, then this may not be the right story for you. Anyways, thank you for reading! Please vote, follow, or comment!

The reason why I updated this fast is because I got _way_ more favorites than I expected. Most of my stories only get one view and that's it. So, I would like to thank these following people for voting, following, or commenting!

Thank you:

Sinfully Sined 2

Lefmuller

27

smhshelby

Arianna Le Fay

Readingismydrugofchoice

Emily Enid

Loveisforever12

I was taking a major test so I had to turn my phone in. When I got it back, I saw all the favorites and reviews and I almost started crying in class. I'm so, _so_ excited.

 _I do not own the movie or the show adaption to the movie, Teen Wolf. All plot relations not directly suited to Riley Sims are rightfully owned by executive producer, Jeff Davis, and MTV. All scenes and story arcs that are not tied to the show involving Riley are reserved to my jurisdiction._


End file.
